


Royalty Has Its Charges

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: I dont even know the plot, Im going on a limb here, M/M, try figuring out the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: During a showdown, Chase Young and the other Xiaolin Dragon Warriors meet a very...interesting person.**Edit** Not abandoned just havent had motivation to write





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun1

“What’s up, bitches!”

That’s how it all started. That single, irritable, vulgar, greeting; struck the warlord and prince of darkness, Chase Young’s heart.

This outta be an interesting story.


	2. Chase is Bored

Chase Young has lived a long life.

A long, long, long, long life.

Once a proud Xiaolin warrior, now a ferocious and powerful warlord. No one stood against him, no matter how many times they tried. Chase either won, or decided that they fought honorably and let them live. Others? Not even worth to bother with.

That’s why he never met the new monks who called themselves the Xioalin Dragons. Time has changed and so has their ways of teaching. Chase didn’t care. Unless they pose a threat, he didn’t bother. The shortest one, Omi, he found had some potential, but how much? Who knows. Chase didn’t feel like leaving his citadel, but he was absolutely bored at the moment. He would go into the neighboring town, but he wasn’t _that_ bored.

So, seeing what the next Wu battle was his best option.

He had gotten there early. Did he search for the Wu? No. He didn’t care for the toys, mostly because he knew that they were, in fact, just toys. Most were useful, but most were just to mess around.

Chase sat down, hidden by the shadow of the trees, and waited.

No later, did the new Xiaolin Dragons show up.

Dojo is still alive? Huh. Noted, indeed.

Who do we have this century?

There’s Kimiko. A smart girl with riches and keeps an eye on her looks...a bit too much. She could turn evil, Chase thought, maybe. Maybe not. She has slight potential but she has priorities. No way he could convince her to turn to his side, no matter how much charm he could muster.

Clay. Well, Chase hasn’t been out of China for a while. Maybe he should take a vacation. Clay is, obviously, not from here. How would Chase look in a cowboy hat? Anyway, Clay has no chance of becoming evil. He’s too pure in the heart. Polite, patient, and has good control over temper. Chase wouldn’t bother trying. Clay is a gentleman, by the looks, and wouldn’t fall for Chase or his lies.

Raimundo is an interesting character. Cocky, boastful, strong, and maybe a flirt. He could be persuadable, for a time. He seems like the type who would turn for a while, regret, then turn back. That’s a lot of trouble Chase is not willing to put up with. It would just be irritating.

Now, Omi. Omi is young, naive, and has a large ego. If the shouting about his awesomeness was anything. He must’ve been raised in the temple. Now, for the right price, Omi could be under Heylin rule. Then again, he seems glued to the goodness of the temple. However, Chase once was. There’s always room for evil, even in the purest of hearts.

Why isn’t there any action? Oh right. There’s no showdown without a competitor. Chase wasn’t about to pop out and say “Surprise! I am your nemesis! Fight me!”

Chase sighed and leaned back onto a tree. This is a waste of time-

“What’s up, bitches!”

Chase looked suddenly to the loud voice.

“I said quietly you fool!” That’s a voice Chase could pick up. Wuya. How’d she get out of her box?

She was in a ghost form, so she wasn’t entirely free. And next to her?

“Yeah, yeah” The man waved off. He was pale, as hell. He had bright red hair, matching his eyes. On top of his head were goggles, yellow with red swirls. Wearing a long, black coat, no heavier than silk. Underneath the coat was slim-fitting Chinese clothes, black as well.

“Who are you?” Omi asked, "Are you a friend or an enemy?"

A playful smile grew on his face, “I am Jack Spicer! And I will be fighting for the...uh...What was it called again?” Jack faced the ghost.

“The Wu! Idiot!” Wuya growled.

“The Wu! And I will be the victor!”

“I refuse!” Omi said proudly, “You will not be taking the Wu Spicer of Jack!”

“Huh?” Jack titled his head, “Spicer’s my last name not some title.”

“Whatever! You will not win the Wu!”

Wuya groaned, “Get the Wu Jack. It will start a showdown if they touch it at the same time. Win the round!”

Jack nodded and glanced at the area, before locking onto a shiny object. He smiled and ran towards it.

“He found it!” Rai yelled, “Get it before he does!”

The other three nodded and ran to the Wu.

Chase sat up, this was getting interesting.

Jack grabbed the Wu, just as Kimiko did.

“It’s glowing!” Kimiko said.

“It’s a showdown,” Dojo explained, “One of you create a showdown, wager something, and whoever wins the showdown keeps the wager and the challenging Wu.”

Dojo didn’t explain all this before hand? Chase thought to himself.

“Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a show-”

“Xiaolin Showdown”

Kimiko sighed, “I challenge you to a Xioalin showdown! I wager my star hanabi against your...uh...”

“Silver Ray manta,” Jack said.

“Your Silver ray manta. The game is balancing. Fall off a pillar and you lose!”

“Got it!”

“Xiaolin Showdown!” The two shouted and the area around them shifted around them.

“What’s happening?!” Kimiko asked.

“It’s a showdown! Win that Wu Jack!” Wuya shouted.

“Do you always yell like this?” Jack asked covering one ear, “It’s going to get old real quick.”

“Shut up and pay attention!”

Jack sighed and looked around.

The whole area had pillars, varying widths. The one he was on was rather thick, Kimiko had the same width.

Wait. She isn’t going to just wait this out, right?

“Don’t just stand there! Knock her off!” Wuya yelled.

“That’s not the rules!” Kimiko shouted.

“Actually,” Dojo spoke up, “The whole point is to win. Most try to do whatever it takes.”

“So, as long as you don’t fall off,” Raimundo called, “You’ll win if you knock him off!”

The two competitors looked at each other and Jack smiled.

“A pretty little thing like you wants to play rough? You don’t look like you’d be into that kind of stuff. Then again, I’ve met plenty of people who surprised me in the bedroom” Jack teased.

“Are you trying to flirt?” Kimiko asked irritated, cheeks heated slightly.

“Nah, you’re not my type,” Jack said casually and hopped to another pillar.

“Excuse me?” Kimiko hopped to another pillar too.

“What? Need everyone to fall for you? Sorry, princess. You’re basic in my eyes.”

“Basic?!” Kimiko fumed.

“Don’t let him get to you, Kimi!” Clay called.

“Kimi?” Jack asked with a chuckle, “That’s your name? One letter off for kiwi. Hey,” Jack smiled, “That’s what I’ll call you. Kiwi!”

“Like hell you’ll call me that!” Kimiko growled and shot a fireball at him, who dodged by jumping to another pillar.

“Did I strike a fuse?” Jack laughed.

Kimiko growled again and headed his way. All the while, Chase watched with curiosity. He knew the game Spicer was playing. Somehow, he knew she was a hothead, getting mad that easily. He was trying to get her to attack. She’ll lose focus and leave openings on herself.

Chase smiled and leaned forward. The warlord examined Jack. The boy would dodge easily, hopping pillar to pillar with grace. Ballet? Most likely. A cool smirk on his lips, showing he was enjoying the game with concentrated eyes, never leaving Kimiko. It was clear that Jack was toying with her but still has enough mind to know she’s still a threat. His body language, calm and steady, shows he isn’t interested in the Wu.

That’s odd. Why would he join if he wasn’t interested in them?

“That’s enough of you!” Kimiko cried angrily and fired a large fireball towards Jack. Far too big for him to dodge.

Swiftly, Jack took off his large coat, his shirt exposing his pale back. He had arm length gloves on as the sleeves slid off, catching on his hands. Elegantly, Jack jumped and did a triple spin over the fire, his back grazing the flames. Coming down, the albino landed beautifully on one foot on a thin pillar, spinning like a ballerina and tossing his jacket towards Kimiko.

Surprised, Kimiko leaned back from the jacket as it flew towards her.

Then the showdown ended.

“H-huh?” Kimiko sat up in shock. Jack was walking towards her as if he owned the place. He had three Shengong Wu in one arm and a smirk.

“I win,” He picked up his coat and began to walk back to Wuya, who was praising him.

“Great! You won!” She cackled.

Jack walked by the male monks, seeing the older two have a slight blush. He winked and walked off, “See you next round~” He told the monks.

Kimiko got up, fumed, “How dare he!”

While she snapped the two monks out of it, she ranted to the three boys all the way back home.

Chase, however, chuckled. This new competitor was entertaining, smart, and admittedly elegant as he did so. This might be the cure for Chase’s boredom. He was for sure going to watch the next showdown. And since Wuya was with him, as annoying as she is, she might’ve gotten someone worth calling Heylin.

Chase smiled and vanished back to his citadel. It wouldn’t be long until the next Wu showed up.


	3. Sparks In Another Showdown

“Great work Jack! You know, I was starting to think you wouldn’t win,” Wuya laughed.

“Yeah?” Jack asked as he went inside his mansion, sarcasm was dripping in his tone like venom.

Wuya growled, “You can at least show a little interest in the Shen-gong Wu!”

“Why? Sure, they sound cool, but how does that benefit me?”

“They can give you power!”

“And if I already have power?” Jack stopped and turned around to face Wuya.

The witch, ghost, thing was a bit surprised by his response. “W-well, you could have more power added.”

“What if I don’t need new power?” Jack asked. Wuya didn’t reply and he smirked, throwing off his coat and tossing the Wu to a bot. “The showdown was fun and all, but I don’t need added powers to what I already have.”

Jack chuckled and walked upstairs, Wuya following. He walked through the long halls, filled with age. Wuya took this time to examined the walls, noticing the paintings.

They were old. Dating past hundreds of years, the paintings were all abstract.

“Your...family line stretched far, yes?” Wuya asked.

Jack chuckled lowly, “Somewhat.”

Wuya didn’t like that answer and followed Jack to the main balcony. From the view, you can see the neighboring town. Jack leaned on the railing and smiled at the town.

“When’s the next showdown?” He asked.

“When the next Wu emerges.”

“When is that?”

“I will tell you when.”

Jack sighed and watched the sunset. As the sun lowered, Wuya couldn’t help but notice his red eyes looked like they carried a fire behind them when the light hit them correctly.

~~

“You are in a good mood, master,” A panther said.

Chase hadn’t been in a better mood for years! “Oh, I am. Someone actually worth my time showed up at the showdown the other day and the new Wu is taking too long to show up!”

Chase had been itching to see the next showdown. He wanted to see how Spicer could handle the other dragons. Could he fight? What does he want with the Wu? Why’s Wuya with him?

Well, for the last question, he must’ve opened her box and she must’ve dragged him into the conflict. Meaning...he’s technically Heylin.

And that made things even better.

“What are you going to do?” The warrior asked.

“Wait. And watch.” Just then, Chase felt the Wu appear and he quickly headed that way.

When Chase got there, the dragons were already searching. He sat down in a hiding spot and saw Jack Spicer fly towards them with a few robots behind him.

“Ready for another showdown Xioalin losers,” Jack called.

“Just because you won one round doesn’t make you the automatic winner!” Rai called back and Jack hopped down.

“It doesn’t matter whether I win or lose,” Jack walked by Rai and traced his jaw with his gloved hand, “You guys will still be losers in my eyes.”

Rai blushed and slapped his hand away, “Yeah right!”

Jack laughed and glanced around, again finding the Wu quickly. He ran towards it and the dragons followed close behind. “Jack-bots!” Jack yelled and the bots blocked the dragons path, ready to fight. Without breaking a sweat, the warriors destroyed the bots and Clay and Omi managed to grab the Wu.

“Jack Spicer!” Omi announced, “We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager by tsunami orb and Clay’s fist of teibong against your metal manta ray and star hanabi!”

“What’s the game?” Jack asked.

“Game is bull ridin’,” Clay said, “Longest person to stay on wins.”

“That’s new~” Jack purred, “I’m good at riding.”

Clay blushed furiously and before Omi could ask what Jack meant, they declared the showdown.

“Bullfrogs?!” Jack squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly on the back of a giant frog, saddle and all.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind,” Clay muttered.

“Enough chatting of chit! We will win the Wu!” Omi cheered.

“Yeah right short stack,” Jack said as he took out the star of hanabi, “I’ll beat you losers again.”

“We’ll see about that,” Clay shouted and the bullfrogs began to hop around, “Whoa!”

Jack held on tightly, never actually had riden something like this, while Clay looked like a natural. Omi...well...he was hanging on. His arms held onto the saddle but the rest of his body was at the mercy of gravity and the frog.

“Star Hanabi!” Jack shouted, aiming the Wu at one of the monks. A whirl of fire shot out and towards Omi.

“Orb of Tsunami!” Omi countered, holding the orb before him and water shot out to Jack.

Both frogs jumped and dodged. The water attack grazed Jack’s jacket and he took it off. He held it with his other hand and put the Wu in his mouth before moving the frog sharply.

“Howdy handsome~” Jack teased as he jumped in front of Clay and put the cloak in his face and kicked him. Clay held on and took off the jacket.

“Earth!” He called and a large block of earth shot up from the ground.

“Oh fuck!” Jack screamed and barely dodged the attack. “Star hanabi!” He called again and shot at Clay, this time, the attack hit hard enough and Clay flew off. “Hah!” Jack laughed.

He aimed the Wu at Omi again and used it again. Like before, Omi aimed the orb to Jack and attacked.

Omi’s bullfrog jumped away from the fire.

Jack’s stood where it was. “Move!” Jack yelled, “Fuck-” Jack got the attack head on and flew off his frog before he could counter it. The albino landed hard on his back when the showdown ended, “Ah fuck, that hurt,” Jack groaned and got up.

“Good job Omi!” Rai praised.

“I have won! Like I always knew I would!” Omi boasted.

“You fool!” Wuya hissed, “You lost!” Jack messed with his hair, drying abnormally quickly, “All that Wu!”

“Shut up you hag. We got next round,” Jack looked to his bots and went to gather parts.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kimiko growled, cracking her knuckles.

Jack picked up a couple of parts and faced them, snapping his fingers and the parts began to come back together into bots again. “Shouldn’t you be heading back, Kiwi?”

“Don’t call me that!” Kimiko hissed.

Jack smirked, “Oh, I think it’s fitting~ Anyway. I have stuff to do,” Jack waved off and began to leave, “Ta ta.”

Kimiko ran towards him and threw a kick. She didn’t expect Jack to turn around and catch her foot. He made her do a triple flip and fall to the ground.

“Want to try that again, princess?” Jack spoke lowly, making a shiver crawl up her spine. Jack let her go and rose back up. He smiled and gave a courtesy wave before taking his leave.

Chase was surprised and headed back to his citadel, thinking he might have to pay a visit to the boy.

“Are you okay, Kimi?” Rai ran over to check up on her, the other two following.

“Yeah,” Kimiko nodded and stood up, brushing off the dirt.

“Hey, kids, what I miss?” Dojo yawned, popping out of Rai’s robe.

“Nice of you to join.”

“You guys done? Did you win?”

“We came most victorious!” Omi showed the Wu.

“Great! Let’s head back and tell Master Fung,” Dojo hopped out and grew to his large size. The warriors climbed on and they headed back to the temple.

~~

“And who did you say this was?” Master Fung asked Kimiko.

Once they got back, the warriors of course told Master Fung everything. Omi, of course, boasting about his victory. Kimiko was oddly quiet and asked to speak with Fung alone.

“Jack Spicer,” She said, a tad bit of venom with his name.

“It sounds familiar. I will see what I can find about him. Is he Heylin?”

“Seems like it. The Wuya ghost you told us about is with him.”

“I see. Then I will look in on him. Anything else?”

Kimiko was about to tell him about her attack after the showdown, but felt she would be wrong about it. So she shook her head no.

Even though that small encounter was the main reason she went to Master Fung in the first place. He was too fast for anyone human. Not only that...

His hand, that stopped her attack, was hot. Hot as fire.

She of all people could tell natural warmth and something else.

...

He is far from human.

Because his hand was practically on fire.

And she swore to her grave, that she saw a flame behind those red eyes.


	4. The Dragons Trespass

“This is where Jack Spicer lives?” Omi asked.

They looked over the vast landscape of the Spicer manor. It’s good that they’re high up, if they stayed on the ground, they would surely get lost.

“It’s huge!” Rai exclaimed.

“No wonder he has an attitude like a darn stubborn horse that won’t keep his saddle on n’ eats all the other horse's food,” Clay said, receiving looks from his friends.

“Are...you okay?”

“Look, guys!” Kimiko pointed to the mansion. The boys looked over, seeing Jack leave the main manor with a suit and tie. He got into a limo and left the estate. “Now’s our chance.”

Raimundo nodded and lead the three closer to the manor. Kimiko pulled him back just as a Jack-bot cut in front of their route. Unnoticed, the bot continued it’s route. Rai quietly thanked Kimiko and continued sneaking around.

“It’s packed with guards,” Clay whispered.

“He’s rich. Guards are normal for stuff like this,” Kimiko notified, “But, none of these are human.”

“Strange.”

“How do we get inside? If there are guards here, wouldn’t there be a security system?” Raimundo asked.

“Maybe not,” Kimiko pulled out her phone and began to type quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to hack and get...in!” Kimiko silently cheered, “The security system is down for a couple of minutes. Let’s get in and get out!”

“What are we looking for?”

“See if he has any plans and Wu.”

“Got it. We’ll split up. Clay, you and Kimi stick together. I’ll be with Omi.”

Clay and Omi nodded and the four went to opposite sides of the house and snuck inside. Clay held the window open for Kimiko and she quietly crawled through. Inside, it was glorious. Fit for royalty. “Wow” Clay whistled, “Fancy.”

“How much money does this guy have?” Kimiko asked, looking around.

“Probably his parents.”

“Yeah.”

~

“This place is ginormous!” Omi gasped, following Raimundo through the halls.

“Yeah. Kimiko, Clay, come in. Did you guys find anything?” Rai called.

“Nothing yet. Just a bunch of fancy stuff. What about you guys?” Kimiko spoke.

“Same here. Does this place have an air conditioner?? It’s blazing in here.”

“Stop being a baby. Let’s meet up in the main room after a couple more rooms.”

“Got it. See you then.”

“Let us do this quickly,” Omi said as the two monks hid from a passing bot. Omi looked around as they hid and noticed a single feather on the ground near a door. Once the bot passed, Omi went to examine it. However, as soon as Omi touched the feather, which was hot to the touch, it turned to ash in his hand.

“Come on. The security system will be up and running soon,” Rai said, heading to his friends. Omi felt the ash before following behind.

“There you are,” Kimiko whispered, “Look.” She showed a book. It was old and lightly covered in ash. She put it in a bag, “It could help us.”

“Great work Kimi” Rai smiled.

“What the fuck?” The monks turned to see Jack standing in his doorway, still dressed up and holding the door handle. “What the fuck?!” Jack growled, “What the fuck are you doing in my house?!”

“Jack Spicer!” Omi gave a stance, “We are searching for evil plans!”

“Get the fuck out of my house!” Jack yelled, steaming, “How did you get past my security?!”

“What are you hiding?” Kimiko asked, getting into a stance.

“Hiding?!” Jack’s eyes gave a soft glow, “You’re in my house, bastards! Whatever I hide here is none of your goddamn business!”

“Stop lying,” Rai brushed off, “We know you’re up to something.”

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and took a couple of deep breaths. “You came into my house unannounced. You hacked into my security system. And now, you are trying to defend yourselves by saying that I am in the wrong.” Jack looked up, sneering, “You’re monks are you not?!”

They flinched at his voice.

Jack called for his Jack-bots and they grabbed the monks. “Get them the hell off my property! And if I find you here agian, you’ll be dealing with lawsuits!” The bots pushed the monks out, “And I doubt your precious temple can handle high amounts of payment!” He slammed the door and sighed.

Looking back up, Jack began to look around the manor to make sure everything was as it seems. When he approached his room, he saw the ash at the floor. Jack knelt down and barely hovered over it, seeing the prints from Omi. Jack clicked his tongue. Dammit.

“Jack-bots,” He called and three showed up, “Clean this up and search the premises. And make sure level two security is up and running.”

The bots bowed, “As you wish, Master Jack.”

Jack left the door alone and the bots began to do as they were told. Wuya phased through the wall, “Nice of you to finally show up,” Jack grumbled, “Where have you been?”

“I was visiting an old friend,” Wuya chuckled.

“Yeah? Well, those monks came into my house.”

“What?!”

“I thought monks were supposed to be good guys!” Jack yelled but stopped himself, trying to calm him down. A Jack-bot brought him a cup of pudding and Jack took it and began eating it, “Why did they sneak in here Wuya?”

“I don’t know. They weren’t like this back then.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t like people sneaking into my house,” Jack began to walk back to the main room. “The Jack-bots will find if they stole anything, so no harm...done...yet.” Jack noticed the book he once had on the island table was now gone.

Jack snapped his fingers and a bot showed up. Jack pointed to the island, “Where is my book?”

The Jack-bot scanned the area and beeped, “Traces show high heat signatures belonging to a woman. Approximately that of Asian origin, average height, ages between 15-19. Recent activity in the last fifteen minutes.”

“Great,” Jack grumbled, “Fucking great.”

“Orders, sir?”

Jack thought for a moment before a knock at the door. He sighed heavily and went to the door, “I don’t want any girl scout cookies!” Jack leaned on the door.

“I am not selling cookies,” A deep voice spoke. Jack cocked his eyebrow and opened the door. Before him was a gorgeous being. Strong bone structure making his face sculpted by angels. Long hair, dark with a shine of green with glowing gold eyes and slit pupils. Not human. And a devilish smirk. “Hello.”

Jack was silent for a minute, shocked at the beauty before him. Smirking, Jack leaned on to the door frame.

“Hello handsome~” Jack purred.


	5. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Im late

“Chase Young, an honor to meet you,” Jack gave a bow.

“I see you’ve heard of me?” Chase asked, a bit surprised.

“Of course!” Jack smiled, “Come in, come in,” He gave room for Chase to step in. “You’re the evilest villain of all time! You’re a legend!”

Chase chuckled and walked in, “Well-” Chase paused when he felt something jump on his shoulders. He looked over and saw a small monkey on his shoulder.

“Oh! JJ!” Jack gasped and walked over, “I’m so sorry. Come here baby,” Jack lent his hand and the monkey crawled on Jack's arm to his shoulder.

“A monkey?” Chase chuckled. Jack fed the monkey a treat by the table.

“Oh yes,” Jack nodded, “I have tons. JJ here though, is my darling~” Jack cooed to the monkey, feeding him another treat.

“Why monkeys?” Chase asked.

“I-”

“Chase Young!” Wuya screeched, “What are you doing here?!”

The monkey shrieked at Wuya and Jack calmed him down. Chase sighed, “Hello Wuya.”

“Good to know you two know eachother,” Jack petted JJ, the monkey kept a safe distance from Wuya.

“Regretfully.”

“Oh, Chase~ Why are you here? Have you come to-” Wuya started but Chase cut her off.

“I have no interest in you. I only came to speak to Spicer.”

Jack looked to Chase, curious at why. He decided to keep his mouth shut and sent a bot to get something for him. Elegantly, Jack sat down in one of the recliners, one obviously the monkeys favorite as he curled around on a designated blanket.

As Wuya kept trying to talk to Chase, who barely listened, Jack watched the two. The bot brought his drink and Jack took a sip. Like always, it was spicy and burnt. A red feather poked out of the cup, slowly consumed by the liquid.

“Wuya,” Jack called calmly, putting his cup next to him, “Why don’t you give me and Chase five minutes? Just five. After that, you can talk all you wish.”

Wuya looked to Jack, seeing him completely calm but had an uneasy feeling again. The fire in his eyes were back. She chose to ignore it.

However, before she could say anything, Jack interrupted again, “Five. Minutes.” Jack smiled and took another sip.

Wuya thought for a moment and that uneasy feeling grew worse. “Fine. Five minutes.”

“Thank you,” Jack smiled and Wuya flew off, “Please, have a seat,” Jack offered. Listening real closely for Wuya, knowing she was gone.

Chase sat in another recliner, across from Jack. Chase crossed one leg over the other, “Now, onto business.” The warlord smiled.

“What sort of business are we talking about?”

“I saw you in the showdowns. I have to say, you put on quite the show.”

“If I knew I had an audience I would’ve made it more interesting.”

Chase chuckled, “Well. I’m fairly interested in your actions without an audience.”

“What do you want to know?” Jack asked intrigued, taking casual sips.

“Why are you in the showdowns?”

“Wuya dragged me in.”

“Why’d you open her box?’

“I was curious.”

“How do you know me?”

“History books.”

Chase chuckled at the fast answers, full of confidence, “Well then. What do you think of a proposition?”

“What kind?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“A small proposition, if you will. I’m curious about you.”

“You want to see if I’m useful to you. If I am, you keep me, if not, you toss me aside,” Jack smirked, “Am I close?”

Chase was shocked but let out a chuckle, “A smart one. Rare to find. But yes, essentially I will see if you are worth my time and decide what to do.”

“I see. Well, it sounds like a temporary partnership.”

“In a way,” Chase nodded.

Jack finished his drink and put the cup next to the table. “Well, what’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?”

“How much do you want me?” There was a moment of silence before the two laughed, “Hell, it doesn’t have to benefit me,” Jack stood up, JJ hopping on his shoulder and held out his hand for Chase to shake, “I’d love to see where this goes~”

Chase rose up and shook Jack’s hand, “I’m surprised you’re not asking for anything.”

“Well, dinner could be a good option~”

Chase chuckled, “The next showdown you win, we may have dinner. We can talk about the partnership in depth.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack smiled and Wuya came in.

“Now Chase-”

“Not now, Wuya,” Chase quickly said and left the manor. Jack crossed his arms and held his jaw with his hand. Wuya flew over.

“What did you two talk about?” Wuya asked.

“He’s just seeing the new kid on the block,” Jack said, keeping his eyes on where Chase once stood.

“He is dangerous.”

“I know that,” Jack smirked and looked to Wuya, “That’s why he’s so handsomely interesting~”

With that, Jack walked away. Wuya watched him go upstairs, seeing the monkey turned around and hiss at her. Wuya would’ve made a face at the monkey, but the mask didn’t let it happen.

She waited till Jack went to take a bath and flew out. She could barely tolerate the boy. He was clearly spoiled and cares too little. He’s no use to her. Wuya needed someone naive to use; to get her power and body back. Jack has no interest in Wu and holds way too many secrets that Wuya can’t use.

Wuya grumbled as she went out into the back. She had to memorize Jacks routine rather quickly. When she didn’t know what he was doing, all she had to do was watch the bots. Jack takes hour-long baths, hot as a sauna. When he gets stressed he takes cold showers. All he eats is sweets, not full-course meals. And that tea he always drank...It seems...awfully familiar.

Wuya shook her head and went to a tree branch, next to an odd-looking bird.

“Is everything coming together?” A voice coming from the bird asked. It was dark and evil.

“Just a couple more showdowns and everything will be ready,” Wuya answered.

The being cackled, “Good. Make sure to keep on eye that boy.”

“Why does he matter?” Wuya asked, “Once the plan is set, he can’t do anything”

“False! That boy could ruin everything! Him and Chase. Keep an eye on them both.”

Wuya sighed, “Fine.”

“Now go my dear,” They chuckled, “After this, we get what we both want.”

~~

“Where’s Wuya, Spicer? Did she finally ditch you?” Raimundo taunted.

They were in another showdown. The game was capture the flag. Raimundo chose the game, hoping the Wu’s he got would help win. Kimiko read the book cover to cover, so she tried to get the Wu first. However, Rai knew she wouldn’t get it in time. He had no choice.

“Hell if I know,” Jack laughed and dodged an attack, “Hadn’t seen her since yesterday. By the way,” Jack took out a couple of marble-sized bots, “Where’s my book?!” He tossed

them and they latched onto Raimundo.

“What the-?!” Rai yelped as the mini bots suddenly gave an electric shock. “Agh!!”

Rai fell to the ground, groaning. Jack stopped running and walked to Rai, ignoring the monks teammates yelling for Rai to get up.

Jack knelt down and grabbed Rai’s collar of his robe, lifting him up with ease, “Where’s my book, pretty boy?”

Rai looked up, looking into Jack’s golden goggles. It was noticeable that he was hiding his eyes. Before the showdown even started, Jack put up a fight. The bots weren’t easy to beat like last time. “I don’t have it.”

“I didn’t ask that,” Jack smiled, showing fangs, “I asked where it was.”

Raimundo gave no answer.

Jack tilted his head, “Not gonna answer?” Jack rose up and began to walk to the Wu, dragging Raimundo behind him. “Nevertheless. I’m getting my book back,” Jack looked to Kimiko, “And the Wu.” He grabbed the Wu and won the showdown, dropping Rai onto the ground. “Jack-bots. Take the Wu back home and get my clothes ready for the night. Run a hot bath and you know the rest of the routine.”

“Yes master,” The bots bowed and took the Wu, flying off.

“Oh, and another thing,” Jack turned around to the monks, seeing them aid Raimundo. “I have something important coming up in two days. Don’t spoil it for me. Okay?” Jack laughed and used his new Golden Tiger Claws to get back home and get ready.

The monks looked at each other, all thinking the same thought.

Jack Spicer was going down.


	6. Partnership's Start

It was near sundown when Jack arrived to Chase’s citadel. Chase was already dressed and ready for Jack’s arrival. He would lie to himself if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the dinner. Something about the boy drew him in. Not only him though. The dragon inside him was pleased with Jack in every way. Sure, they weren’t completely sure what to make of Jack, all the two knew was that he was interesting and luring.

Chase greeted Jack at the doors.

Jack wore a traditional Chinese shirt, red like his hair and eyes, but with gold lining. The designs on the shirt were simple but beautiful. His pants were jet black, again, with small gold designs. On his feet were simple black shoes. The entire outfit was a show of respect, to not uphold how much wealth Jack had nor his power. In just his clothing choices, Jack was showing Chase respect.

This pleased Chase and the dragon inside.

Chase himself, wore an article of traditional Chinese clothing as well. A dragon design was lined with gold and green. The design stretched from his chest, around his back, and to the opposite shoulder. The pants matched the shirt with a couple more simpler designs.

Honestly, Chase was just trying to look nice, but accidentally showed he was the man in power. It was his home after all. Jack was under Chase’s roof, under his rules. If it were the other way around, Jack would’ve dressed maybe even better.

But the albino didn’t want that.

He respected Chase, and he wanted to show it.

“Please,” Chase smiled and moved aside for Jack to come in, “Come in.”

Jack smiled and walked in, “I’m glad you actually are allowing me to have dinner with you.”

“Such a small price to pay for partnership,” Chase chuckled and looked behind Jack before closing the door, “No Wuya?”

“Haven’t seen her all day. Not even at the showdown,” Jack noted as his monkey crawled out of his shirt and perched onto his shoulder.

“I see you brought your monkey.” Chase lead Jack to the dining area.

“He won’t be a problem if that’s what you’re wondering. He’s done shedding and gets separation anxiety,” Jack petted JJ.

“It is no problem,” Chase smiled and pulled out a chair for Jack, “I understand how animals could be scared,” Chase magically showed a cracker for JJ and the monkey happily grabbed it and began to eat it, careful not the get crumbs on Jack, “I knew a few cubs that hated me to leave their side for the longest time.”

Jack chuckled and Chase walked to the chair a couple down from Jack, able to maintain an audible conversation without yelling and have a better view of each other.

Jack knew the big cats came in when JJ hopped on top of his head.

“Kiana,” Chase warned softly at the lioness, sniffing both Jack and trying to get JJ. The lioness backed off and the other warriors began to bring in the food.

“Smells amazing~” Jack sighed happily.

Chase chuckled and got ready to eat. He noticed Jack put a napkin on his lap and eye the food, but didn’t touch it. A smirk grew on Chase and took the first bite; That’s when Jack ate.

“Good to know you know proper manners,” Chase said.

“I always do my homework before talking to someone, especially if I don’t know them personally,” Jack smiled.

“Good to finally see someone know their stuff. You have no idea how many people think they own the place when I invite them. Or even come uninvited.”

“Same here,” Jack fed a small piece to JJ. “Wuya’s planning something,” Jack said casually.

“She always tries to plan when she has enough time alone.”

“I don’t trust her.”

“As you shouldn’t.”

Jack looked up and finished his current bite, “How do I put her back in the box?”

Chase paused and looked up, “You want to put her back in the box?”

“As a ghost, she is harmless. She’s obviously a witch, a powerful one at that. If I were to give her her body back, she would most likely try to get rid of me, render me useless to her.” Jack sighed, “Her speech when she first met me versus now is much more different. How she spoke to you is obvious. She wanted to get on your good side and use you as well.”

Chase was impressed with his observations and continued the conversation, “You would be a fool to fall for her tricks.”

“She is convincing, but her act is falling. Whatever she is planning, it’s been a while.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow, “So you want to trap her before she could bring the plan?”

“I want to find out her plan first, then trap her when she believes I’m fooled.”

Chase nodded, taking a sip of his Lao Mang Lone soup, “I’m afraid it is impossible to put her back in the box without Xiaolin magic.”

“A shame,” Jack said, not really phased.

Chase decided to change the subject, “Besides that, let’s discuss our partnership.”

Jack smiled and leaned forward, “I’m all ears~”

~~

Dojo flew into the training hall, trembling like a leaf, “K-k-k-kids, M-master Fung wants to s-see you.”

The monks looked to Dojo and ran up to him, “What is wrong Dojo? You are most shaken like a twig.” Omi said.

“Like a leaf,” Raimundo corrected.

Dojo pointed to the hall and the monks quickly went to find Master Fung, Clay carried Dojo on the way. Once they reached the room they froze in place.

“Ah, young monks. Have a seat,” Master Fung said, drinking his tea. Next to him was none other than Jack Spicer and a mysterious man, dressed in armor with long dark green hair.

The monks wasted no time getting into their stances, “What’s he doing here?!” Kimiko growled.

“And who’s that guy with him?!” Raimundo asked next.

The two big cats laying next to Chase rose up and growled. Chase snapped his fingers and they sat down. Jack smiled wickedly and JJ hopped onto Jack’s shoulder, giving a hiss to the monks.

“Calm down young monks,” Fung took a sip out of his tea, “Sit.”

“But-”

“Sit,” Fung said sternly and the monks hesitantly followed the instructions, sitting across from the two men. “Now,” Fung started, sounding much calmer, “For starters, this is Chase Young. Heylin warlord. Mr. Young and Mr. Spicer showed up this morning with a complaint.”

“Heylin? Aren’t those the bad guys you spoke of Master Fung?” Omi asked.

“Why would they come to us with a ‘complaint’,” Kimiko sneered.

“Young monks,” Fung silenced them and looked at them sternly, “I know you are surprised by the visit, but we have matters to discuss.” Once Fung knew the monks would stay quiet he continued, “It has come to my attention that you have gone against the ways of Xiaolin and broke into Spicer's house and stole something of his.”

The monks glared at Jack, who seemed unphased.

Fung sighed, “Spicer has been generous and didn’t get the law involved.”

“All I ask,” Jack said with fake innocents, “Is what is mine, and...an apology.”

“An apology?!” Kimiko rose up angrily, pointing a finger to Jack, barely containing her flame, “I know what you are! You can’t fool me!”

“Kimiko Tohomiko!” Master Fung raised his voice, having her look to him.

“But Master Fung-!”

“Enough.” Fung put his hand up and rose up, bowing to the two men, “Apologies for their behavior. Please give us a moment.”

The two men gave a nod and Master Fung left the room, having the monk follow. Jack smirked to Chase. The warlord returned it.

“We cannot trust them!” Kimiko argued.

“Trust them or not,” Fung stated, “Showdowns are one thing, going into restricted property and breaking in AND stealing is another! I am thoroughly disappointed in all of you.”

The boys shrunk in a bit, Kimiko only got more upset, “Master Fung-!”

“Kimiko,” Fung put his hand on her shoulder, giving calm waves and somehow getting her to calm down. “I know you are upset. Jack Spicer is an enemy, teamed with another more powerful enemy. However, there is a world out there that is completely different from the showdowns. One Spicer knows much better than any of us. He has been generous to not charge us or get the law involved. We cannot fight the law outside of this temple...Do you understand?”

Kimiko was silent before nodding, “Yes...master...”

Fung nodded, “Now, Clay, go retrieve the object you four stole.”

Clay gave a bow and went to go get the book. After a minute, he brought it to Fung. The elder looked it over before handing it to the monks again and heading back into the room. The monks followed, heads bowed.

Fung motioned to the table and Clay gently sat the book in front of Jack.

Chase took note it was ancient and was scorched with a bird in the center. Jack gently took the book and handed it to JJ.

“Now, apologize, Young Monks,” Fung said gently.

The boys bowed, “Sorry we stole from you.”

“Kimiko...”

Grudgingly, Kimiko bowed, keeping eye contact and speaking through her teeth, “I’m sorry.”

Jack smiled, “Apology accepted~”


	7. The Party Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind but that's okay

Dojo was flying threw the sky. He flew above a town and the monks riding on his back hopped down onto a building. Dojo shrunk down so the civilians beneath him didn’t see. 

“Where is it Dojo?” Clay asked as Dojo flew to them and curled into his hat. 

“It should be somewhere near here. The energy is kinda foggy now.” Dojo explained, trying to pinpoint the Wu.

The Wu this time, was very important. It was the Yang yo-yo. Dojo explained that it can make a portal into the ying-yang world and bring out the counterpart without the other Wu with the subject. It’s incredibly dangerous even without the counterpart, the dimension has terrible creatures and locked up prisoners that nobody wishes to let loose. 

It was crucial for the monks to find it, to make sure that neither Jack or Chase win the Wu.

The monks were looking around the rooftop when the mentioned Heylin showed up. Wuya was still not with Jack. “Did you losers find it yet?” Jack asked bored and leaned against his bot.

“Why would we tell you that?” Omi asked innocently.

Jack shrugged and looked around, this time not finding it. He looked at his watch tracked the Wu, only to find...nothing.

Chase was trying to find the Wu as well, knowing the importance of it. He didn’t want a certain bean to get out. it would just cause much more trouble than he wanted. 

Jack clicked his tongue and scanned the whole building, still nothing. He sent a bot into the clouds and scanned the entire area.

Nothing.

“Who tracks the Wu for you monks?” Jack turned his head to the four.

“That would be Dojo,” Chase notified, getting no energy anymore. 

“Why do you ask?” Raimundo straightened up, ready to defend Dojo.

“Yeah. Just because we apologized, doesn’t make us friends,” Kimiko informed.

“I’m asking, because it’s not here,” Jack brought his bot back.

“Of course it’s here. It has to be. Dojo can sense it. Can’t you?” Kimiko looked to Dojo, who looked even more confused.

“I can sense the Wu as well, and the energy is gone,” Chase stated.

Dojo nodded, “Hate to admit it, but it’s gone. Just...vanished.”

“No way!” Raimundo gasped.

“Are you playing something on us?” Clay turned to the Heylin.

“Why would we do that?” Jack looked bored, “That would be a big waste of time just showing up.”

“And Chase has no interest in the Wu anyhow,” Dojo informed, “He’s not the type to play games.”

“Only when I feel like it Dojo,” Chase sighed, “He has a point. It’s a waste of time in playing a ‘prank’ on you four for such a trivial thing.”

“Then...where is it?” Omi asked.

“I don’t know,” Dojo tried to look for it again, “But we need to find it.”

“The energy is gone,” Chase stated, “There is not was in finding it, even with our senses.”

“None of my scans is picking anything up throughout the whole town. Whatever it is, it’s gone.” Jack typed at his watch. 

“Then what was the whole point of coming here?” Kimiko complained.

“It’s a very powerful Wu,” Chase gave a sneer at her complaining, “No one should get a hold of it.”

“What’s it do?” Jack asked.

“You came here without knowing?” Clay asked.

Jack shrugged, “Wuya isn’t here. She usually tells me what they do. I only have a watch to tell me where it is.”

Chase sighed at that remark, but couldn’t help Wuya had something to do with it.

Jack had the same thought. Just one more day and he wouldn’t have to worry about her. He felt uneasy with her missing and the Wu gone. 

Plus Jack wasn’t stupid.

He knew what that Wu would do. And, like Chase, didn’t want that to happen. Playing dumb was the whole gig. Jack didn’t have to know what the Wu did, just had to recognize the name. 

Jack made a fist and hid it behind his back, slowly tightening it. If he didn’t wear gloves, his nails would’ve dug into the skin. This was getting irritating. Sure the showdowns were fun, but with Wuya missing coincidentally, he knew her plan was coming to a close.

“Well,” Jack smiled after thinking for a moment, “I’m not just going to stand here all day. I’m going shopping.”

“Are you serious, partner?” Clay asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep. I need to get a couple of things anyway. Get out of the house.”

Jack went to the edge of the building and peered over. Twenty floors. He stepped onto the edge and the five began to panic, “What are you doing?!” Raimundo shouted.

“Don’t get your pretty lips in a not,” Jack spoke and held his foot off the edge, “I’ve done this numerous times.”

Then he fell off. The monks screamed and ran to look over the ledge. Chase couldn’t help himself and looked over as well.

Only to find Jack safely land on the ground. It was hard to tell, but maybe he had rocket boots on to save the landing. The people around him seem unphased.

The monks were a bit angry, having been scared for nothing. Chase, however, had a feeling. One hard to explain. 

But for some reason. Chase had a feeling that Jack didn’t use technology to land. Wouldn’t there be smoke around him then? Or his bot would’ve sat him down if they caught him. Even that, the building is far too high. They would’ve seen him fall the last half. But he was on the ground in an instant.

Chase watched Jack as the albino walked off. The monks already leaving on Dojo. Very, very faintly, Chase could smell magic.

~

Jack spent the entire day in town, getting the stuff he needed. Sure, he got stuff that wasn’t needed and more of wanted, but nevertheless, Jack got everything. He gave the mechanical parts he bought to a bot and sent him to a location. Jack did the important and complicated stuff before he even met Chase, all that was needed was the last few parts put together and he was done.

Wuya would be trapped again, by modern needs.

The moment he met the witch he knew why she was trapped. Jack didn’t trust her but played dumb. Jack made certain rooms inaccessible to her. She didn’t question it, but Jack knew she tried numerous times. All she cared about was herself, and the Wu. Jack didn’t mind playing the puppet, but he has a limit. Even for a short time, it was reaching it.

So, Jack planned to trap her again. Get her, before she gets him. He played this game many times before, so he knows the signs of betrayal instantly. He himself betrayed many people, so it’s nothing new. 

Jack created a machine. One that would take a mastermind, like himself, to solve puzzles. However, there were over fifty puzzles, each one having a time limit to complete. Without completing the specified time limit in the puzzle, it will reset the puzzle. Not only that, if one managed to get forty-eight puzzles and messed up on the time limit, all the puzzles would reset and the person would have to complete all the puzzles again. 

It’s supposed to be impossible. Jack made it that way that even himself could barely, and just barely, solve it correctly. 

“Why are we here Jack?” Wuya asked. 

“I told you. I found an easier way to get your body back, even if it’s temporary, it will last until we get your original back,” Jack informed. 

Jack was leading her to the location of the puzzle. Obviously. “How?! Tell me!” Wuya urged, getting in front of the albino.

He waved her off, “Come on. It’s a surprise. I took scans of you and I think I can replicate your body just enough to let you be stable. It’s loud and messy, so I’m not doing this around my house.”

Wuya growled but followed reluctantly.

“Here we are,” Jack said. 

Wuya looked around, “Where?”

Jack sighed and pointed at the small mechanical device, “Just hover right over it and it will activate.”

“I am no child, Jack. That thing is no body!”

“Just do it you hag,” Jack hissed, “It’s small so those monks can’t find it! It’ll scan your body and will manifest a body collected from DNA samples of woman who, I assume, will look like you. Based on the description you gave me, it should be relatively similar. Once you have your body, you can pick stuff up instead of relying on a prototype bot.”

Wuya looked to the device, “You’re sure?”

Jack gave an innocent smile, “Come on. Aren’t we partners that are going to take over the world? I can’t have my partner a ghost forever can I?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Wuya floated over to the device and hovered over it. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Jack tapped at his watch, “Just give me a second aaaaand...done.”

The device blinked and scanned Wuya. It began to expand out and covered Wuya’s ghost form. After the body was mostly formed, a glow covered it and the area around her began large outbursts of wind. Dust covered Jack’s visual of the forming body.

True, it wasn’t a lie. It was a body, and the vitals were doing splendidly. The puzzle would activate after it was complete.

However.

Something went wrong.

Jack looked up just as the vitals skyrocketed. “What the hell?!” The dust cleared rapidly and Wuya’s robotic form was clearly not finished. She cackled and a real body formed. Green flames roared from her clawed hands. She smiled at Jack and something fast and evil hit his chest, sending him flying through the area.

Jack crashed and rolled onto the ground and coughed. He looked up and froze. Wuya was the least of his worries. Now, something worse was with her.

“Hannibal...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it~


	8. Truth

“Hannibal...” Jack gasped out. 

Before him was the giant bean, one he knew far too well. Next to him was Wuya. However, she was in her original body. His machine to trap was broken, most likely due to the amount of magic forced through it.

“How...how did you...?” Jack slowly got up.

Hannibal laughed, “Seems like your visual skills faltered, boy. You gave Wuya what she needed, so now, I am here.”

“That’s-”

“Impossible?” Wuya cackled, “I knew where both of the yo-yos were Spicer. I just had to get there first~”

“Oh shit...!” Jack dodged another attack from Hannibal.

“You think you could get away with what you’ve done boy?!” Hannibal shouted, still attack Jack; who kept dodging.

“Well, you know-” Jack bent back from an attack from both Wuya and Hannibal, “Always hoping!”

“Hannibal told me what you were, Spicer!” Wuya fired again, “No need to hide!”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Jack began to run, “Jack-bots! Override Code 44402358! Level 10 danger!” He shouted.

The bots faced the immortals and guarded Jack. When Wuya tried to destroy them, a shield blocked it. “What the hell?” One of the bots shifted their robotic hands into a cannon and fired back at Wuya, “Shit!” She flew back from the force.

Hannibal growled, “You ain’t getting away that easily, boy!” He dug his tentacles into the ground and Jack felt the ground beneath him rumble. He stopped dead in his tracks and the tentacles broke out from the earth and grabbed Jack.

“Shit shit shit! Fuck!” Jack struggled against the bean. He managed to get his hand free and spoke into his watch, “Contact- Fuck! Anybody! Han-!” Hannibal covered Jack's mouth and crushed his watch, pulling the albino towards him.

“You’ve been a pain in mah neck since we met!” Hannibal hissed, “I’ve been waiting for a long, long time for this~”

~~

*695 years ago*

It was a late night. Jack couldn’t sleep again. It was his turn for the crown as emperor. His father, sick to all hell, passed his crown down to his only son early. Jack spent the last of his fathers days’ with him. Bedside, holding his weak hand, which was more skeleton than anything else. Jack loved his father, but he knew he couldn’t weep then. Jack did his mourning when the medical suppliers said there was no cure. After that, Jack bore the heavy crown of the emperor. 

Hevian Spicer was buried next to his wife, and Jack’s mother, as he wished. Honorably, the civilians paid their respects and gave hope to Jack. 

It’s been a year, and the young emperor had improved the empire immensely. Within that year, Jack had shown newer technology to help the empire grow, the army was strong and tactical, conquering a couple of lands that helped the empire even more.

Jack was praised do to the rise. And truly, the albino took pride in that. During his reign, Jack had many visits of future suitors. 

Females, whose parents wanted to pair the two for a powerful reign. A child to live among them. Males, who wished for power, money, or even genuinely in love with the emperor.

Jack turned them all down. He didn’t love any of them. He found marriage a waste of time. Why would he want someone who ties him down help make his commands? True, Jack was beautiful. Pale skin like the snow lured people in like a dove with the softest feathers. Red eyes and hair, matching the color of blood on the whitest rose. His mind was lovely, thinking even when he sleeps. Coming up with plans and new technology every second.

But Jack didn’t feel complete.

Something was missing.

Maybe it was a partner, but Jack didn’t find any interest in anyone who showed up. They didn’t have love. They had greed. And maybe Jack had some too. Deep in his mind, he wanted everything. In the worst possible way. 

Darkness would cloud his mind and Jack would find amusement in terrorizing neighboring towns, expanding his empire with cruelty. The thought made him smile.

“Well well~ I know what that smile means,” A dark voice chuckled.

Jack gasped and got up from his chair, turning around and finding nothing.

“There’s darkness in your mind, boy. I can taste it~”

The albino spun around, looking everywhere, “Show yourself! How’d you get in here?!”

The voice laughed, “As you wish,” A dark mist showed itself in front of Jack, showing a handsome man, “You’re highness~”

Jack recognized him and furrowed his brows, “You’re true self.”

Another laugh, “Smart, lad.” The man changed again, turning into a giant...bean? 

“A...bean?” Jack tilted his head.

“Yes, but how did you find me out?” The bean smiled, “This man was here last night.”

“The night lover? Dead.” Jack stated, inspecting the stranger. His ‘lover’ from last night was indeed dead. Just like those before him. Jack didn’t let anyone who laid with him live. Just a one night stand and nothing more. Why would he let someone he didn’t love to stay alive after lain?

“Ah,” The stranger nodded, “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hannibal Roy Bean. But, you, your highness, may call me Hannibal.”

“Okay...Hannibal. What are you here for? You’ve no business.”

“Oh! But I do~ You see, I can sense the darkness in your heart. I just want to bring out~”

“You are a demon. I will not be fooled of your tricks,” Jack let his fan open and put it over his mouth, a sign to not read what he really means. 

“No tricks here, boy,” Hannibal smiled, “Only a deal.”

“What deal?”

“One to let you have power.”

“I’ve no need of power. I’ve already have power.”

“For how long?” Hannibal grinned at Jack’s thoughtful eyes, “How long until you wed? Until your power is split? What about age? You won’t have power if you grow far too old to even think with that lovely mind.”

Jack’s eyes flashed with greed and worry. He wanted power, yes. He had it, yes. But Hannibal was right. For how long? Either way, Jack knew of the devils tricks. 

“Explain.”

“What if I told you I can give you something? Something that would make you stronger, faster. It can grant you magic if needed, and, most importantly, immortality.”

Jack smirked behind the fan. He considered immortality much more than once. Doing as witches would say; bathing in blood of the youth and beauty of women and men, hexes, or something similar to that. All those witches, however, died. 

“And, what is this, something?” Jack asked on.

“A potion. One you take once, you take forever, and the only thing you need to ever take. Two forms. One of you see now, the other, a powerful being.”

Again, Jack knew the trick. Even more so. 

“And the cost?”

“A soul.”

Knew it.

Jack smiled and let Hannibal continue on, forming a plan. one to trick the devil into getting what he wanted without getting directly tied to the bean, then somehow getting the bean out of his hair.

“I wish to think about it. Three days you may return and I will have my answer,” Jack said soothingly.

Hannibal smiled and obliged.

After the three days, as promised, Hannibal arrived again. Jack was sitting in his chair once again, waiting. 

“Your answer?” Hannibal asked.

“I except,” Hannibal was about to add something but Jack cut him off, “But! I want to know the terms before I take it.”

“Ah, as you wish. Well, you will learn under me, to become the greatest-”

“Stop right there,” Jack rose up and walked to Hannibal, circling him and lightly caressing his shoulders with one hand, “I am already the greatest~ Fighting, speaking, building. What I don’t know, I will learn.”

“Then guidance,” Hannibal chuckled, knowing Jack was trying to seduce him.

“I’ve no need. I will learn what I do not know.” Jack began to walk back to his chair, “You are losing me.”

“Hmm...” Hannibal thought, then smiled, “How about this; Give me one hundred souls, and you may have the potion.”

Jack smirked, “Is that all?”

“Well. Your empire.”

Jack frowned, “Excuse me?”

“To help you rule, you may have all the control you need, but I ask to wed you. Half your kingdom.”

Jack remained emotionless for a moment, then smiling. “Deal~”

Hannibal smiled and showed Jack the glass next to his chair.

Inside was a deep orange, the edge of the cup burnt. On top of the liquid was a single feather. It smelled of ash and Jack could only guess that the taste would be that way.

“What is it?” Jack asked, lifting up the cup.

“The feather of a phoenix,” Hannibal said, “It will grant you the immortal flame that keeps the legendary bird alive. Right to the last detail.”

Jack hummed for a moment, then gave a toast to Hannibal, “To the flame.”

Hannibal gave a nod and a smile, “To the flame~”

With that, Jack drank the potion and immediately keeled over, “Agh!!” He gasped and curled to the ground. He screamed in pain as his insides felt like they were burning! His bones cracked and grew. His fiery red hair turned to feathers and grew all over his body, erupting into a flame.

The guards overhearing the screams ran into the room, seeing the ground slowly grow into a fire. A giant bird, one of myth grew in front of them. 

Jack screeched loudly as his face lengthened and grew into a beak and feathers. His legs bent back and grew large, deadly talons at the end. 

Hannibal cackled at the magnificent form. Even better than what his previous plan was with Chase Young! He looked over the tired out bird. Beautiful! Truly amazing.

Jack slowly rose up and shook his head. Looking around, all he saw was the flame.

Perfect.

The phoenix expanded his wings and flapped them, pushing the flames against the walls of the room. Jack rose off of the ground and quickly got used to his new body.

“Yes! Yes!” Hannibal laughed, using magic to keep the fire off of him. It wasn’t until Jack looked directly into his eyes, blood red meeting demonic red, did Hannibal stop his victory. 

In an instance, Jack crashed through the window and over his empire. Hannibal hopped to the window and gaped. 

In only a matter of minutes, the entire empire was in flames. Screams and coughing could be heard as Jack stood in the midst of it, now in his human form again. He smiled maniacally at the chaos. 

Before it hit, Jack caught the tentacle aimed at his head. He turned around to see Hannibal, pissed. “Oh~ What’s wrong, honey?” He teased.

“You destroyed everything!” Hannibal growled.

“I’m guessing you’re calling off the wedding then?” Jack laughed and slowly burned the tentacle arm.

“You brat!”

“What?” Jack smiled, “I’m only doing the deal! Half of everything right?” Jack burned the entire arm, hearing Hannibal scream at it, Jack showed his new fangs by sneering, “You want half?! Then you’ll have half of the burning pile of rubble!”

“Idiot! How can you rule without an empire?!”

“I’m of royal blood, bitch! I can run anything I want!” Jack laughed, “I’ll burn empire after empire to keep what is all mine! The potion was the wedding band!” Jack’s body slowly grew on fire again, “And I want a divorce!”

Damaging Hannibal horribly, Jack ended the ‘wed’ and lived his life as he pleased. Last he heard of the bean was that he was banished to the Ying-Yang world by his previous apprentice. After a couple of background checks, Jack fell in love for the first time.

A strong warrior who didn’t kiss ass for getting what he wanted. He took it by force. And to Jack, that was lovely. A monk turned warlord in a matter of seconds. The person himself was more handsome than anyone he’d ever seen. By the name of Chase Young, Jack yearned for the day they would meet. 

Nearly 700 years.


	9. The Nest Burns

Jack burned the tentacles off and dropped; coughing hard. Hannibal growled again and the bots attacked before he could attack again. Jack looked at his watch and shook it off, now useless. He knew he couldn’t beat Bean by himself. The last time was by pure and utter luck. Now, with him out and even with Wuya, there was no way he could win.

Running away and dodging another attack by the two, Jack pointed his palm to the sky and fired a large fire tornado.

“What’s that?!” The monks gaped at the sudden spiral of fire in the sky. 

Master Fung widened his eyes, “Quickly young monks! We must get there! Dojo!”

Dojo nodded and quickly grew, having the monks and Fung hop on, flying to the fire.

Chase looked off on the mountain and widened his eyes. He’s only seen that fire once before. Without hesitation, Chase gathered a couple of warriors and went to the fire.

Jack felt his wrist restricted again, his fire went out, “Shit!”

Hannibal flung him into a neighboring boulder, knocking the air out of the emperor. Wuya finished off the bots and smiled cruelly at Jack. Still having a hold, Bean picked Jack up and slammed him into the earth.

“Ah!” Jack screamed in pain when Hannibal twisted and broke his arm.

“The good thing about having you immortal if how much torture I can put you through!” Hannibal began to pull Jack to him again. 

Jack growled and used his free hand to claw at the ground, his black talon nails digging deep into the earth. He let out a screech and erupted into flames, making Hannibal let him go and suddenly a giant phoenix flew into the sky and circled the two.

“Whoa!” Dojo yelped, nearly missing the flaming bird.

“Where’d that come from?!” Clay shouted.

Jack focused on dodging attacks instead of the monks. Having much more control with his bird form, Jack was mesmerizing in the air if he wasn’t being attacked at the moment.

“Hannibal is free,” Master Fung warned, “We must stop him.”

The monks looked to the battlefield and nodded. “We got company,” Dojo said, showing Chase arriving at the arena.

Chase widened his eyes at Hannibals release, “Hannibal!” Chase growled. 

The bean looked over and smiled, “Well, if it isn’t my old friend Chase Young! You’ll be joining your friend shortly!” He sneered and began to attack Chase.

Jack took the opportunity to charge Hannibal but got cut off by Wuya. He flapped his wings as she stood in his way. Jack screeched and charged forward, picking Wuya up and flying her up high. 

The monks hopped off of Dojo, “Whose fighting who?” Rai asked.

“Focus on Hannibal and Wuya,” Fung spoke, “They are greater enemies at the moment.”

The sound of Wuya screaming and being slammed into the ground by Jack, back into a human form with more of a feathery look, caught the monk attention, “I would find that insulting if I wasn’t pissed off.”

“You released Hannibal didn’t you!” Kimiko growled.

Jack breathed smoke, “How about we point fingers AFTER we kill the prick!”

Wuya got up and Jack kicked her to them, “Start off with her!”

The witch didn’t hesitate and began to fight the monks. Jack quickly ran towards Hannibal, who had Chase on defense.

Both of them noticed Jack charging and the albino yelled before shifting back into his phoenix form and flying to the demon, clawing at his face before flying off again. Chase widened his eyes as Hannibal screamed at the burning wounds. Chase thought the transformation was beautiful.

But he had not time to think like that. Chase let the dragon take over and attacked Hannibal. Back and forth, the two immortals would attack Hannibal, creating new and more painful wounds.

Hannibal growled and managed to grab both of them, crashing them into each other, then tossing them away. “I’ve enough of you two! I gave you power and you repay me with betrayal!”

Jack fluttered his wings and rose up. Chase stood up and snarled at Hannibal. The two immortals glared and tried to formulate a plan. They dodged the next attack, Jack the air, and Chase circling the ground.

Rai used his wind and pushed Wuya towards Hannibal, making her crash into him. The immortals quickly took action and attacked.

Jack flew down with great speed and opened his talons to strike. 

Chase went to the lower strike, getting his claws opened and ready to strike as well. 

Wuya quickly made rock beings to try and block the attacks; Hannibal growled and rolled away from the attack. Jack and Chase barely caught themselves from attacking themselves. Their claws grazed each other and Jack squawked, flying upwards again. 

Hannibal grabbed all six of the fighters and slammed them all together. The monks groaned at the impact and felt the tentacles squeeze them tighter. Jack was forced to go back into his human form and yelped as he was thrown yet again. 

He rolled and groaned, sitting up, only to feel one of the monks slam into him from Hannibal throwing them as well. “Get...off...” Jack pushed Clay off of him and tried to stand up.

Hannibal huffed and his wounds healed quickly. He picked Wuya off of the ground; the two growled at the group. “Another time, fools,” Hannibal spoke, “And I’ll put you all in graves!” And with that, Hannibal vanished with Wuya. 

Jack stood up and made sure Hannibal was actually gone. He yelped when, suddenly, he was face to face with a dragon. Claws held his shirt and off the ground so he couldn’t run. “Ah shit, come on Chase-” Jack whined but was cut off.

“Quiet! Why didn’t you tell me you can do that?!” Chase growled.

“For my own entertainment,” Jack said sarcastically, “Why do you think I didn’t tell you?”

Chase huffed and dropped Jack. The albino rose up and Chase turned back into his human form. The monks gaped at the two.

“What are you losers looking at?” Jack popped his back.

“When could you two do that?!” Raimundo gasped.

“Two apprentices of Hannibal,” Master Fung rose up.

“Ah ah ah,” Jack strained himself to correct Fung, “I was not his apprentice!”

“Then how did you-” Omi asked.

“Self-taught,” Jack stuck his tongue out, “I’d rather die than have him as a teacher.”

“That would make two of us,” Chase stated.

Jack looked around and saw his bots scattered and beyond repair. “Damn...”

“Where are you going?” Kimiko saw Jack beginning to walk off.

“Home,” Jack popped his neck, “I’m not turning to ash for wounds this little.”

The rest of the monks tried talking to Jack, trying to get answers, but the albino tuned them out. He was tired and wanted to go home. It wasn’t too far anyway, he would walk back and save his energy. He didn’t notice Chase was keeping an eye on him as he walked. Jack planned what to do at home. A ice bath sounded good, with some pudding and hot chocolate listening to heavy metal. Yeah. That sounded nice. Jack would worry about the bean after he tended to his wounds and lay down for a moment.

It was his shock and surprise when he looked up to see his mansion...to find the large building no longer in view and heavy wave of magic and smoke in the air.

“No no no no,” Jack began to run to his manor and stopped dead in his tracks at the front of his home. “No! No! No!” He gripped his hair and saw his entire manor turned to rubble. He gave a yell, falling to his knees, watching his monkeys flee from the area to safety. Everything he had. Everything he worked for was destroyed. His bots, his plans, his business offers to companies and everything he owned! 

Was...gone...


	10. A Plan Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore the fact I didn't update this for a couple of months and that I have no idea where this is going! AHA! enojoy

“Just get it done!” Jack hissed into the phone as he stood in the rubble. He hung up abruptly and kicked a piece of the wall out of the way. He sighed heavily and looked around. The bots destroyed in the rubble came back together shortly after Jack found his home destroyed.

He was bandaged and had the bots search everything. Jack contacted every company he owned, knowing to keep his cover would cost a fortune. And, not only that, to keep the press away from the fire. 

“Jack-bot 13,” Jack snapped his fingers and the bot obeyed, going to Jack, “Status report.”

“85% of the main structure of the manor is completely destroyed. All records in the safe were destroyed. Lab one is completely destroyed. 55% of lab two is destroyed, the rest is damaged. Lab three is secured. All recovering data is being moved.”

“And the...”

“Safe, master. Untouched.”

Jack nodded, “Continue.”

“Underground facility is partially damaged, only 25% is unrecoverable.”

“What about the other locations?”

“Reports are still waiting, master.”

“Forget them,” Jack ordered, “Scrap anything you can. Get three bots to find a more suitable nest.”

“Yes, master,” They bowed and went back to their duty.

Jack was about to make another call to get a temporary home before a familiar voice made him freeze.

“Nest? I guess you took more bird traits than I thought.”

Jack turned around, “Chase...”

Chase was standing just out of the rubble, completely healed, “Spicer.”

“What are you doing here?” Jack put his phone away.

“I heard your scream. Reminded me of a bird in distress,” Chase walked up to Jack.

“Are you going to make a bunch of bird jokes now?” Jack asked.

Chase chuckled, “I might.”

“I see you are no longer upset,” Jack mentioned.

“I see you are.”

Jack clicked his tongue, “I’ve had this nes-...This home for nearly four hundred years.”

“Hm,” Chase thought for a moment, “I see. Well, if you’re interested, I will suppose an offer.”

The albino lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“You don’t believe me?” Chase asked.

“Can’t say that I do.”

Chase smirked, “I suppose that is expected. Then all you have to do is hear me out.”

Jack was all ears.

~

“This surely has to be a joke,” Jack said astonished, sitting at Chase’s table in his citadel.

“How many times will you ask that?” Chase asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“How many times it takes,” Jack noted, “Why would you, a powerful warlord, offer me something like this?”

“We are partners.”

“This seems a lot more than ‘partners’.” Jack quoted his fingers. He was talking about the entire feast before him, with wine and candles. Romantic if he didn’t know better. 

What Chase did, was offer Jack another deal. He left out details so they can talk about it during dinner. In the meantime, Jack and JJ got cleaned up in the baths of the citadel. A change of clothes for Jack, of course, and some snacks for JJ. 

Yeah, this didn’t seem like any partnership Jack had encountered. 

“Have a seat,” Chase said, going to pull out a chair for Jack. The albino followed him cautiously and sat in the chair, feeling Chase push him in. “I know this seems odd-”

“Very.”

“-But, Spicer, this is still professional.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward, getting his fork and poking at his food, “Explain.”

“You are an enemy of Hannibal. I am an enemy of Hannibal. We both want him-?” Chase let the last word linger for Jack to finish.

“Die?” Jack asked.

“Precisely,” Chase smiled, “You seem to be acquainted with him in a way.” Chase didn’t miss the slight second Jack’s face contorted to disgust, but it quickly faded back to the original expression. “Whatever he is to you, you want him dead.”

“I do, but excuse me- get to the point,” Jack sighed, having taken a bite of his food.

Chase would’ve been impatient. He would’ve growled, or asserted his dominance. Yell, or give a warning glare. Instead, he just smiled patiently, fingers interlocked with each other, resting under his chin.

“I want you to be my apprentice.”

Chase said it with such authority and confidence. He saw the glimpse of admiration in the youth's eyes every now and then. He saw the adoration and desire in the flames behind those blood-soaked eyes. Chase could practically feel the excitement off Jack when they spoke or interacted (not counting his house being destroyed). Of course, Jack would accept his offer in a heart bea-

“No.”

Chase stared at Jack, not processing it right, “I’m sorry. I must’ve heard you wrong-”

“You didn’t,” Jack assured, feeding JJ a piece of meat, “I declined your offer.”

“Why?” Chase asked, putting his hands down and hid them under the table.

“I know to you it might be a generous offer. I admire you, and that’s not hard to see,” Jack ate more, “But you have mistaken one thing, Young.”

Chase locked eyes with Jack as he bit into a piece of chicken, the meat steamed inside his mouth as he chewed. The smoke made him look like a dragon as he swallowed.

“What can you teach me that I don’t already know?”

Chase was taken aback. He didn’t think of this. 

It was stupid not too. The fight earlier was enough to prove what Jack could be capable of.

He was strong. He was fast. He was experienced. Jack was something that shouldn’t be messed with. Even before his powers out of the closet, Jack made people feel uneasy.

Chase was not stalking him. Absolutely not. Whatsoever. 

Yes, he was.

Jack made the dragons uncomfortable. He spoke with authority and purpose, even with a mask. With humans, they feared him. Horrifically. Jack was powerful in the human world, being rich and a high icon in business. With Wuya, he pushed her buttons but gave an aura to make sure she stayed in line. With him?

Chase didn’t feel fear. Or uneasiness. 

“Pardon me if I seemed condescending,” Chase smiled, “It wasn’t meant to offend.”

“None taken,” Jack fed JJ, “I was quite surprised when you offered it. An honor really. But frankly, it would be a waste of both of our times.”

“You seem confident that I can’t teach you anything.”

“I’m sure you can. However, as we are the same in some ways, we are different in many others.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Jack let JJ roam around the table, grabbing what the monkey wished. “Me and you have supernatural powers, given us immortality with a soup we have to drink to remain control of ourselves. We are powerful. Beautiful. Old. We are next to gods,” Jack explained, “But,” he gave an innocent smile, “We are not the same.”

Chase nodded, listening intently.

“You are far older than I am. You were once his apprentice, and not to mention; a dragon. I, on the other hand, was never under his teaching and I am a bird. Not to mention my technological advancements. Which, no offense, you lack immensely.”

“Aside from the advancements, how did you learn to control yourself if you were never taught?”

“I taught myself. I learned fighting techniques across the world when I grew bored. My other form, however, was harder to learn. I committed to teaching myself by examining other birds, reading into mythology, and testing my limits myself.”

“It seems you had no choice, but the acts themselves are dangerous.”

“As I’ve learned. But with my genuineness and glorious mind, I learned just about everything.”

“Just about?” Chase lifted a brow.

Jack gave a handsome smile, “I still have no idea how to kill that bastard of a bean.”

Chase smiled with him, “Then let’s devise a plan. To get rid of the demon permanently.”

“Oh! While at that!” Jack beamed, looking like a child asking for a birthday gift, “Let’s kill the annoying bitch too!”

“A wonderful suggestion,” Chase picked up a cup of wine, raising it as a toast. Once Jack saw that he mimicked the motion. “To our partnership and the death of Bean and Wuya.”

“Our partnership,” Jack smiled, a glint in his red eyes, “And the death of Bean and Wuya.”

The two immortals lifted their wine and took their drink. 

A spark between the two grew. One stronger than their initial meeting. 

~~~~~~

Back at the temple, the dragons were listening to their master. Fung was noticeably alarmed after the fight. The moment they got back to the temple, Fung and Dojo guided the monks to a secret room full of scrolls. 

“Master Fung,” Kimiko piped up, “I’m sorry to interrupt but why is this so important?”

“Yeah, it was a surprise, sure. Spicer was holding out on us,” Rai commented, “But it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“Nothing you can’t handle?” Dojo gasped a bit too dramatically, “I don’t think you guys understand what Fung is saying!”

“What do ya mean partner?” Clay asked.

“He means,” Fung spoke up, “Is that Hannibal can still get stronger.”

“How?” Omi asked, “Can’t we trap him like he was before the outcome?”

“Yeah,” Rai said, “He was trapped once. We can trap him again.”

Fung shook his head, “Hannibal was trapped by pure chance. Chase Young trapped him in the ying-yang world many years ago. He won’t fall for whatever trick Chase pulled, if he had pulled any.”

“Chase was his apprentice, Hannibal is as strong as Chase, if not more,” Dojo added.

“What about Spicer?” Omi tilted his head.

“Spicer,” Fung started, “Is another story. He was never an apprentice.”

“Then what was he? He became what he was by Hannibal like Chase didn’t he?” Kimiko asked.

“True. However, he never became an apprentice.”

The monks listened in silence, a quiet notion for their Master to continue. 

“He became a consort.”


	11. Night After

“What’s a consort?” Omi’s question made everyone uncomfortable. 

The other monks had a faint blush, however, it hid with disgust. “The bean??? He was willing-” Rai started but Fung stopped him.

“No,” Fung shook his head, “It seems Spicer took the immortality and didn’t hold his end of the deal.”

“But what is-?” Omi was still unanswered.

“So he wants revenge on Spicer?” Clay asked.

“He wants revenge on both of them,” Dojo informed.

“Hannibal wants both of them to suffer,” Fung commented, “It would be almost impossible to kill them.”

“Why does being the consort have anything to do with the suffering though?” Kimiko asked, “Unless...”

“You are not wrong young one,” Fung sighed with a hint of sorrow, “But even though that is awful to think about. It would be much worse if it carried out.”

“He wouldn’t be carrying a child of Hannibal would he?” Rai stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“No. But if Hannibal reunites with Spicer, forcibly having him complete the end of his deal as a consort. Hannibal can theoretically become twice was powerful.”

The dragons looked worried, except for Omi, who still has no idea what a consort is.

“That is why we need to keep Spicer from completing his deal.”

“So what you’re saying is...” Kimiko started.

“We have to protect that lil’ varmint?” Clay finished.

The monks groaned in disagreement after their master nodded.

~~~~~~

Jack sucked a chicken bone as he typed furiously on the computer. Other than devising a plan, Jack was trying to cover all his tracks. Moving his riches from companies, then trying to find another next. He hadn’t slept since his first nest was destroyed.

He couldn’t. 

He knew that Hannibal wouldn’t kill him, even though it was technically impossible. Jack knew that Hannibal would be stronger if he fulfilled his end of the deal. He honestly would rather take torture over that. Jack would rather be frozen and killed over, and over, and over instead of even thinking about sleeping with Bean.

The albino shivered at the thought. Jack began to type again and finally finished. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

“Fuck me.”

“You shouldn’t make an invitation you don’t want others to hear,” A familiar voice called from behind. 

“You should knock before you get burned, Chase,” Jack gave a smile and closed his computer. 

“I can handle it,” Chase smirked and noticed how fatigued the youth looked. “You haven’t been sleeping?”

Jack shook his head with a chuckle. The albino put his computer to the side of got off the bed, stretching and groaned happily when his spine popped.

“Why not?”

“Why do you care?” Jack sighed, “As long as I can read numbers I’m fine.” 

He attempted to leave the room, but Chase stopped him by applying little pressure to his chest. “You still need rest. You are obviously drained.”

“I’ve ran on worse,” Jack chuckled, “Now if you excuse me- Hey!” Jack yelped when Chase suddenly threw him over his shoulder, keeping a stronghold on his waist. “Put me down, Young!”

“You are going to rest,” Chase ordered, going to the bed in an attempt to lay him back down.

“I’ll rest when I drop dead!” Jack argued, struggling. He widened his eyes as an idea popped in his head. 

With a mischievous grin, he felt his butt hit the bed, then pushed his feet to Chase’s chest and flipped him over his body. “Ha!” Jack cheered as Chase tumbled over the bed.

The warlord gave a growl and looked at Jack. The youth gave a fake innocent smile. It was playful and defiant. “You’re going to regret that, Spicer.”

“Kinky~” Jack purred and dodged Chase lunging at him in an attack. Jack laughed and bolted out of the room. He could hear Chase follow in close pursuit, and pissed. Jack smirked as the plan followed beautifully. What plan? Why, a plan that is supposed to entertain Jack by fighting Chase or running from the dragon.

His thoughts were interrupted when Chase tackled him. Quickly responding, he rolled over and knocked Chase off of him. “Spicer,” Chase growled, he grazed the marble floor, “You are going to bed! One way or another!”

Jack got up, “And how are you going to make me, handsome?”

“Why you...” Chase growled and charged. 

Jack smirked and rushed forward, canceling Chase’s own attack. He held onto the other's hands, their strengths making them hold one against the other.

“You can’t possibly think you can beat me,” Chase challenged.

“No,” Jack smiled, “But it should would be fun to try~”

Chase saw the playfulness in Jack’s eyes, then it clicked. “So it’s a fight you want?” Chase smiled, “Then it’s a fight you’ll get!”

The warlord pushed Jack back and the albino slid across the floor. Wasting no time, Chase charged forward again and punched Spicer. The slender jaw gave a loud crack and a tooth fell out. Jack smiled and threw his own fist. This one colliding with Chase’s nose and he felt the warm blood trickle down. Without a moment's notice, the wounds healed and they kept attacking. Fists, legs, teeth, anything they could, they attacked each other. 

Without going all out, the banter was rather...entertaining for them both. Chase honestly felt the tension leave his body after each blow. The attacks he received weren’t full force, which he knew would cause many more injuries. He held back on his own attacks. He didn’t want to. He felt Jack was doing the same thing. The albino was clearly enjoying himself. 

After what seemed to be an hour, the two stood there breathing heavily. They shared glances and let out breathless chuckles. They dropped their fighting stances and broke out into laughter. The two sat down and rested their bodies. jack scooted closer to Chase, sitting next to him. The warlord was sweating and catching his breath. When Jack started using his talons, Chase just took off his shirt. It was a pretty sight for Jack, and Chase knew it.

“That was fun,” Jack breathed happily. 

“Indeed,” Chase chuckled.

“It was a nice stress reliever.”

Chase nodded. “You are an odd one, Spicer.”

“Yeah,” Jack gave a soft yawn, “I get that a lot.”

Chase was going to ask another question but stopped when he felt something lay on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Jack sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Chase let a smile let loose and very carefully got the albino off. Gently, he picked Jack up, who was surprisingly sleeping soundly. 

The warlord carried Jack back to his room and laid him down. The bird gave a gentle grab at the warlord as he pulled away. He watched the youth and examined him. The pale skin almost glowed in the dim lighting. Not even a sweat was broken. Chase chuckled to himself. Of course, Jack wasn’t going to sweat. no matter how hard he fought. 

He had so much to learn about the boy.

And Chase was looking forward to it. The dragon was interested in the boy. Like he was long ago. But this time. He had a face to go with the flame.

Chase looked at the nearby candlelit. The flame was weak and small. Many years ago, he wouldn’t care about it. But one day, after he trapped Hannibal, a flame erupted in the skies. Powerful and somehow full of celebration. 

For years, Chase couldn’t get that flame out of his mind. He searched everything to find the reason behind it and came up with nothing. He tried replicating it to no avail. He thought the fire dragons from the monks were the ones who brought it but was wrong. 

Soon, he tried to forget it. 

Until Jack showed up.

Behind those red eyes, was the same flame he saw long ago. He yearned to see those flames for eternity. He melted in Jack’s eyes, knowing that he bared the fire he searched for. Of course, none of this would never be spoken out loud. He offered an apprenticeship to learn more about Jack, see what he was made of. A partnership is one way, but nowhere near close to what Chase could learn. 

Chase wanted to learn everything he could. He was sure that Jack wanted to learn just as much. 

Sighing, Chase pulled a blanket over Jack, using magic to change his clothes into soft pajamas. He let a small smile loose when Jack hummed at the sudden comfort. Chase left the room and called it a night, leaving the white dove to his peaceful sleep.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard something crash. Warriors alerted him about the intruders and he wasted no time to make his way to the entrance of his lair. Chase growled loudly and clenched his fists.

“You better have a _DAMN_ good reason to be here, Monks!”


	12. Unnamed Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im late with posting I know

The plan was so simple. So, painstakingly simple. The monks were to calmly go to the citadel to meet Chase.

“Chase Young! Hand over Jack Spicer or lick defeat!” Omi declared, Rai correcting the ‘lick’ to ‘taste’. 

The monks got into fighting stances when they heard Chase give a low growl, his scales coming more out. The cat warriors surrounded the monks, they’re claws scraping the floor and waiting for their master's orders.

Tell Chase that they need Jack safe so Hannibal Roy Bean can’t grow stronger than he already is. Ask Chase for help, a short truce for the two sides to take down Hannibal. Once Hannibal is trapped, they can go back to their conflict again.

“Get out,” Chase gave a warning.

“We’re not leaving without Spicer,” Kimiko said.

“You have no business with him. You don’t even have business here. Leave, or Fung will have to find the next generations of dragons in short notice.”

The plan...was so...simple.

“What happened?” Master Fung asked the monks. The four were sitting in front of him, heads down and covered in bandages. He sent the monks to get Chase and help with Jack, but Dojo brought them back wounded only ten minutes after! 

“They challenged Chase,” Dojo sighed.

“You what? Young was supposed to help us.”

“Way to rat us out,” Rai mumbled.

Fung sighed, “I will speak to him myself then. The threat with Hannibal is too high to have any more enemies.”

“Master Fung! You can’t!” Kimiko tried.

“Young monk, it is our duty to protect everyone. Friend or foe.”

“It seems you left a couple of lessons out in your teachings,” Chase suddenly showed up. The warlord was in his usual armor but looked beyond patient.

“Chase Young. I apologize on behalf of the students,” Fung gave a bow, giving a motion to the dragons to leave the two alone. He gave a stern look when they hesitated, which did the job and left Fung and Chase alone. “They believed they were doing right.”

“By breaking into my home, demanding one of my guests, then challenging me? Master Fung, if that is what you call ‘right’, resign from the temple.”

“Apologies, Young. However, given the situation, Jack Spicer must be sheltered from Hannibal.”

“Spicer is not a child. He is a warrior, one that can handle the bean.”

“Jack Spicer is a key to help Hannibal grow stronger.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow, “Hannibal cannot grow stronger with powers he never had himself. Retracting what powers Spicer has won’t fuel him.”

“Spicer’s powers are not the key to his strength, Young. If Jack holds his end of the deal, Hannibal can use him as a vessel to grow in strength. Jack must be watched at all costs so he doesn’t join Hannibal’s side.”

“I doubt he will willingly go to Hannibal,” Chase commented.

“We believe Hannibal will force Spicer to his side.”

“Why would he do that when he can just kill him?”

“A consort is just as powerful as who courted them.”

“Consort?” Chase widened his eyes.

“Yes, if Spicer fulfills his deal as Hannibal's consort, Hannibal will be stronger.”

“...I see,” Chase said, somehow hiding his shock. “I will talk with him once he gets back.”

“Gets back?” Fung widened his eyes, “Where is he now?”

“Hello, Hawaii!!!” Jack smiled widely, tilting his sunglasses down as he got off the plane and watched a couple of men walk by. He gave a wolf whistle, “Lovely~ lovely~ lovely~”

“Master Jack, I’m assuming?” Someone with circular glasses and a nice suit came up to Jack. 

“You are?” Jack cocked an eyebrow.

“Your coach, sir,” He gave a bow.

“Oh!” Jack smiled, “You got my call! Wonderful! Show me my lab! Quickly quickly!”

“Yes, sir,” The man began to lead Jack to a limo and opened the door for him. After the youth was seated he went to drive.

Jack sat in the back seat and lit a cigarette. He usually didn’t smoke, but he was overly stressed. Jack knew he was going to be hunted by the bean. He knew that once the monks found out about his deal, they’d try to “protect” him. Blowing out a big cloud of smoke, Jack sighed. Looking out the window, Jack saw that he was going in the right direction. He couldn’t trust anybody. Only Chase and his own robots. Jack was going to another hideout of his. Not staying permanently, but to gather enough materials for a new nest. It pissed him off how he didn’t have a nest anymore. He should’ve made a plan b, just in case this happened. Which it did. It was just so frustrating. He crossed his legs and finished his cigar. He wouldn’t fill his deal. He had every right not too.

“We arrived, sir,” The man opened the door, not daring to comment on the smell of smoke. Jack stepped out and looked forward. “Is there anything you need, sir?”

“Keep the car running. I’ll be out shortly.”

“Yes, Master Jack.”

The albino headed towards the hideout, letting a small smile slip. He opened the door to the ocean view home and took a breath, “Grandma Spicer~”

A glass cup flew past Jack’s head and crashed into the wall behind him. Jack closed the door and walked into the main living room.

“A warm greeting,” He said to the aging, and angry woman sitting in the recliner. 

“I didn’t have the gun on me,” The woman hissed. She had a silky dress on with house slippers, over her shoulders was a beautiful quilt.

Jack put his hand on his chest dramatically, “You would shoot your poor old grandbaby?”

“My ‘poor old grandbaby’ stuck me on an island!” She growled.

“Oh stop that. Hawaii isn’t that bad,” Jack sat on the love seat across from her, “I even got you an ocean view.”

She grumbled and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders. Jack looked around, seeing the place was rather cleaned up and almost sparkling. She must’ve cleaned it herself, being alive for so long will make you grow bored as hell. And she hates strangers touching her shit, so more than likely she did it herself. 

“Where’s Coochie?” Jack asked.

“His name’s Poochie,” She corrected harshly, “And he’s taking his afternoon nap.”

“The dog has an afternoon nap?” He lifted a brow.

“What are you here for Jackie?” Grandma Spicer asked, crossing her arms.

Jack sighed, “Beans escaped.”

“You think I haven’t figured that out?” She scoffed, “I knew he escaped the moment you changed into a chicken.” 

The youth brushed off the chicken insult, “Then, you know why I’m here.”

After a pause, the woman got up and sighed. “Most men your age would’ve been excited to be wedded.”

Jack got up and followed her, “To rich sugar daddies. Not to food.”

“And to see you in a wedding gown. Or a suit. I could’ve wooed your husband with my looks back then!” She caressed her cheek as she began to go upstairs, “Now if you got married now, I can’t steal the bastard!” She griped.

“I haven’t wished for a wedding day for years, Gramama. If I did get married,” Jack chuckled, “Your wrinkles would be gone in an instant.”

“Then get married! I’m tired of being old!”

“You’re going to be old no matter what you look like.”

“Shut up!” She whacked him upside his head, “If you age as I do, you would miss your beauty. Or lose it! Ha! I still get laid!”

“Ew! Don’t say that!” Jack grimaced.

She cackled, opening a secret passage, “I hope you weren’t planning to spend the night-”

“Grans! Stop! You’re fucking disgusting!”

Grandma Spicer laughed and pushed Jack inside the chamber. He looked around and relaxed almost instantly. Around them were Jack-bots, more advanced and polished.

“My babies,” Jack chimed and went to inspect them. 

Jack felt a hand rest on his shoulder, “I may not get a wedding from you, Jackie,” She faced him, “But I want to make my famous chili bowl when you’re done.”

“A funeral it is, Gramama,” Jack smiled and she pulled him into a hug. Jack hugged back.

“Stay say, Jackie baby. Your father might not have been worth a horses shit, but you,” She lifted his chin, “You make the Spicer name proud.”

“You’re getting sappy, you old witch,” Jack laughed. 

“Bitch.”

“Hag.”

“Cunt.”

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

“Jackass.”

“Asshole.”

The two stared each other down before bursting into laughter. They hugged each other another time, “You stay out of trouble, Jackie. You have a lot of babies to look after.”

“I know, I know. You keep on working your voodoo bullshit and find me more DNA.”

Jack gathered a couple of things for the bots and opened the ceiling, “Hard to get DNA when the warlord you woo over keeps killing them.”

Jack gave a low chuckle as the two left and headed to the front door. “Not for long.”

As soon as Jack opened the door, a man with no top greeted them. “Oh! I wasn’t aware you had company Gertrude,” He smiled.

“Ohoho~” The woman chuckled, “Don’t mind him, Damian,” She pushed Jack through the door, “Please, come in~”

Jack gave a fake gag as she dragged the man in. She threw her slipper at him before closing the door. Jack rubbed his head and headed back to the limo. The driver opened the door for him and Jack sat inside. 

“Where to next, Master Jack?”

“The seaside. I’m sure there’s a cruise going on.”

“Yes, Master Jack.”

Chase paced around his temple. It has already been three days since Jack had left. For some unknown reason, Chase was on edge with him gone. At first, Chase didn’t notice. He kept up his daily tasks and workouts before he knew it, it was nightfall. Day two, he felt..itchy. It was irritating, but barely. Jack’s scent was waving in and out. His beast inside clawed everytime a strong wiff filled their nose. It was hard to focus without moving around, left alone for too long, he would notice he’d yearn for the youth. Today however. That itch grew unbearable. He barely slept and Jack’s scent was nearly gone. He was confused about why he was so...clingy, the best word, for the boy even though he barely knew him. Sure, he stalked Jack before Bean came into the picture, but that didn’t mean much. It was the interaction! Right? Right.

So, Chase brought up his all-seeing orb and called for Jack Spicer.

Boy was he pissed when he saw a cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I fixed the ending on the Kings return because I didn't see a typo.


End file.
